Kagomes Sad And Dark Secret!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Hi guys! This is the follow up from my little story that I wrote a few days ago I really hope you don't get dissapointed. And also thanks to those who reveiwed and...followed? I didn't even know you could do that lol! And these are the songs that were used. 1st: Heaven Got Another Angel. 2nd:Daddys Little Girl. The second ones music video made my eyes spray tears. Anyways enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Kagomes Beautiful Voice!

By the way I am very sorry all you kikyo lovers but...I HATE HER CLAY GUTS! She could go die under a rock for all I care! I love kagome better! Anyways love you guys!

At the well

Inuyasha was pacing annoyed at the well waiting for kagome to return from her era. Sango at first found this cute and amusing but thought now that it was just getting irritating! "If you want her to come back so badly then just go and get her! Honestly!" She groaned speed walking up to the confused hanyou who was taking a few steps backwards and then fell into the well! Then whilst falling very quickly down the well he yelled, "SANGO! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Then she waved cheekily to him as he dissapeared into the darkness of kagomes world. "Very clever sango! Now we can be alone..." Miroku complimented in a perverted tone and slowly reaching for sangos butt. "Miroku you have 5 seconds to take your hand further upwards or you will be tortured. And you know I will do it!" Sango said coldly. The very normally happy miroku forced his hand up and onto her shoulder and said casually, "Oh I love you so much sango!" She had a bit of red creeping on her cheeks but said, "I know!"

In kagomes era

Kagome was packing her bag franticly thinking, *Oh no! I'm so late! I can already imagine what inuyasha will say!* Then she started saying in an imitation of inuyashas voice, "Oi wench! You are sooo late! You said you would be back at dinnertime and its already 2 hours past! Blah blah blah!" Then she started going into fits of laughter falling onto her bed clutching her stomach. When she had calmed down and her backpack was all prepared she ran down the stairs and shouted to her mom, "Right I'm leaving! I love you all! Bye!" Then she rushed out the door and to the old hidden well. She suddenly stopped in her tracks and fell deep in thought, *This is how I even met inuyasha. If it wasn't for this well I wouldn't have even met inuyasha. I wouldn't be hurrying to get there, he wouldn't probably be getting so mad at me. I'm very thankful for this well.* But then her thoughts were disturbed by a yelp from the bottom of the well. "Stupid sango! When I get my hands on you I'm so gunna-" He was cursing but then was cut off by kagome. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" She shouted down. "No its the pizza man! Who do you think it is?" He replied frustrated. Kagomes face scrunched up and she said coldly while jumping down, "Sit boy!" Then he kissed the ground and landed back on the other side of the well kagome appearing not long afterwards. Inuyasha looked at her, his face smothered in dirt and scratches. She 'hmphed' and turned her head away furiously. "Hey miroku, sango! Could you guys help us out?" She asked her voice echoing. All of a sudden miroku's head popped out from the side and looked at them in relif. "Thank goodness your back lady kagome! Inuyasha is going to get revenge on sango!" He said throwing a rope down. She glared at inuyasha, it almost looked evil! Miroku hauled them both out and took a seat beside sango and kagome had shippo almost knocking her back down the well by cuddling into her chest. "Kagome!" He cried. "Oh shippo!" She said happily back. Inuyasha was sitting up a tree staring down at them smiling but when kagome noticed and returned the smile he blushed, 'fehed' and turned away. She frowned but shrugged paying attention to the energetic shippo. They all saw inuyasha lost in thought so shippo climbed up and asked, "Inuyasha you ok?" Which almost gave the startled hanyou a heart attack! "What did you do that for squirt?" He yelled angrily. Shippo looked at him slyly but said, "You were blanked out so I brought you back to earth. And kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me!" Inuyasha shrieked and clung to the tree for dear life before he belly flopped onto the ground with the words, "SIT BOY!" Running through his head like an angry chicken! They had went back to the village and not more than five minutes had passed before miroku was at it again. "Would any of you beautiful travellers like to bare my children?" He asked three pretty young ladys who were in fact tavellers. Sango walked over and whacked him over the head with her hiradicoats and he swore he saw stars! Miroku was in a perverted mood so he asked kagome! "Would you pretty please bare me a son?" He asked hopefully. Before anyone could smack him inuyasha jumped in between them. "Don't ever consider laying a hand on my kagome ever again!" He said jealous. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered. Miroku then said smirking, "Thats exactly what you said the first time I said that to her. Apart from the **'my'** part." Inuyasha looked at him confused but shippo continued for him, "You called kagome **'your'** kagome." Inuyasha blushed as red as blood! "N-no I didn't!" He lied. Everyone just smiled, esspecially kagome. They had walked for quite a while and were taking a break when they saw a blur rush past them. "Hello my dearest kagome. Did you miss me?" Kouga asked in a flirty way. "Oh kouga how..nice to see you haha..." She said nervously. Inuyasha growled and said madly, "Let go of her hands right now kouga before I remove them for you!" But he was dissapointed by the two words he hated the most, "Sit boy." Sent him flying to the ground with his heart covered in complete dispair. "Maybe you should go now kouga before inuyasha takes a hissy fit." Kagome suggested. Kouga nodded, kissed her cheek then left. Once kouga was out of sight and earshot kagome rubbed her cheek viciously and complained, "Eww! Why does he always kiss something?" Inuyasha smiled and got up and to his suprise kagome had something to say. "I am really sorry for sitting you inuyasha!" She exclaimed and bowed. He nodded and just walked back to the village. "Kaede I'm just taking a bath!" Kagome shouted undressing then she hopped in the hot springs and lay comfortably in it until she got too hot and got out. And to her embarressment inuyasha was just coming round the corner and saw her in the nude! She screamed and leapt back in the water! "SIT BOY!" She screeched. "You pervert! Girls can't have any privacy around here!" She continued and hurried past then got ready in her PJ's then climbed into her sleeping bag when she saw inuyasha staring at her. "You ok?" She asked sweetly. He looked at her and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Its just miroku was peeping and I thought you would be on the other side so..." She nodded and smiled. "Whatever." She told him. He was closing his eyes when he heard something beautiful. Something magical. He heard a voice. A sweet gentle voice, what sounded like the most beautiful swan ever to exist. He decided to open his eyes, what he saw was amazing! It was kagome! And this is what she was singing, "**Heaven got another angel the night, you left this world behind. Heaven got a little better the day, it took you away from me. I'm missing you tonight, I'll see you again sometime. For now I'll close my eyes, and dream of heaven tonight." **Then when he realised she had finished his eyes were closing he gave up and dreamed about kagomes voice and the lyrics. *What do they mean?* Was his last thought before he fell into a deep deep sleep.

In the morning

Sango woke up to find kagome awake making breakfast with kaede. "Kagome?" She said confused. Kagome jumped and turned around while lady kaede went to the river to collect water. "Oh! Goodmorning sango!" She exclaimed happily. Sango looked at her confused but just got over the fact that kagome had never woke up that early before. She stood up and looked at the still sleeping miroku and carefully watched his expression. He looked so inoccent and peacful. Then she heard a voice behind her, "Hey sango whats that nice sme-" It was shippo. He was about to finish his sentence when sango covered his mouth because miroku was stirring. "Its for your own good." She whispered pointing at the now not so peacful monk. Shippo understood and nodded. However he did crawl over to inuyasha, who was sitting up as always with his eyes closed and breathing heavily, then shippo the sneaky kitsune that he was held inuyashas nose and taped his mouth shut so he couldn't breath. Nobody noticed though and inuyasha woke up with a start shouting, "Damn I couldn't breath! Deep breaths!" Shippo despite nearly causing his friend heart faliure was rolling on the floor laughing! Inuyasha glared shippo to his grave and grabbed him by the head and started punching him like a madman! Kagome heard all the comotion and turned round. "Inuyasha...SIT BOY!" She screamed then sadly for inuyasha she wasn't quite finished yet, "YOU BEAT UP A CHILD! SIT BOY! YOU SPY ON ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP IN MY SLEEPING BAG! SIT BOY! AND YOU KEEP RUNNING OFF WITH KIKYO! SIT SIT SIT!" Miroku had woken up when the first sit had been called and watching inuyasha being sat all the way down to the devil! Then when she was finished and had stormed off he peeked down the huge dint kagome had made inuyasha make and just managed to muffle a laugh. Unfortunatly, inuyasha heard him loud and clear. "Shut up!" He yelled and got up. Ow! Stupid wench!" He continued a bit more quietly but in the distance he heard a slight voice saying the dreaded words, "Sit boy!" *Crap! Kagome heard me and saw me peeping while she was singing! How unlucky am I?* He thought madly.

With kagome

*I am so angry with him! That perverted, violent, arrogant, stupid, mean, selfish jerk! Why does he be so mean to me? Does he think of me as a stupid human?* Kagome thought angrily as she stomped through the inuyasha forest, then she came to a very special place. "The sacred tree. This is where inuyasha was bound to a tree, this is where me and inuyasha first met. I can't beleive such a holy tree could bring such a off and on friendship like me and inuyashas. What will happen when the jewell is full again? And what if inuyasha turns into a full demon? I don't have to collect the shards. Kikyo or miroku and sango or even shippo could just go with him. Maybe not shippo but thats not the point. The real reason I come here is because I love inuyasha! But he loves kikyo. Theres no place for me." She was saying when she saw a glinttering figure standing not so far away from her gazing at her. *Is she lost?* She thought then called over, "Hey excuse me are yo-" But then an arrow came flying at her! She tried to duck but it was too fast! Then it shot her in the arm. "Ouch! Who are you?" She asked in a lot of pain. Then out of the darkness kikyo stepped out and looked at her looking...lonely? "Whats wrong kagome? Is an arrow too much for you? Or is it because I have now bound you to this tree?" She asked with no emotion. Kagome gasped as she realised what had happened to her! She had been bound to a tree like inuyasha had. She looked as dead as a doornail hanging there by her arm, blood dripping now and again. She winced as her eyesight became blurry. "Inu-yasha!" She cried out quietly before she hung her head and fainted. Kikyo smiled. She started sharpening a knife for the arival of inuyasha and his friends...

With the others

Inuyashas nose twitched. He smelt kikyo. And blood. And..oh no...kagome! Then he darted off in the direction of all three scents. "INUYASHA! WHATS WRONG?" Miroku shouted running sango not far behind him on kirara. Kirara growled as she smelt the same thing as inuyasha. Miroku then grimaced at the presence that he felt. *Inuyashas running after kikyo! Again! Even when kagome complained about it to him not so long...wait kagomes also there! But then why is he going after kikyo when he knows he'll be sat to the earths core? I guess we'll find out soon enough.* He thought looking at inuyasha who he had caught up with. Then when they got there they saw kagome struck with one of kikyos arrows now awake and suffering. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called and ran over to her. He easily saw that she was too weak to pull the arrow out herself and he was most certainly not a preist or preistess and wasn't strong enough to pull it out. "Miroku. You think you could pull this thing out?" He asked the breathless monk. Miroku looked at it then at kikyo and gasped. Inuyasha turned around and saw kikyo standing there a smirk spread across her face. "Kikyo! Why did you do this to kagome?" Inuyasha asked irritated but also confused. All of a sudden she came across and hugged him. "Its because she tried to break the bond between us." She said in her usual holy voice. Miroku and sango snarled at inuyasha who wrapped his arms round her aswell. "You are despicable inuyasha!" Miroku shouted but then gasped as he saw kikyo hold a knife to his back. Then they heard a scream and a rip as kagome ran to him and the arrow ripped right through her arm. She called for inuyasha to move, so he did. Kikyo held the knife towards kagomes weakened body and waited for her to collapse from all the blood she had lost, but she held the knife at her own cold stone body as kagome turned it right around as the quivering kikyo let go of the knife and ducked then ran off. "Kagome!" Everyone cried as she fell to the floor. Inuyasha luckily caught her. *Her skin is so pale, its also incredibly cold. We need to treat her fast!* He thought as he picked her up and carried her to lady kaedes hut sneaking quick peaks at the huge and deep rip covering kagomes arm. He winced as he saw her head drop from its position. *Kagome! Just hold on. Please!* He thought desperatly. When they got there lady kaede was sleeping in her sleeping bag. "LADY KAEDE!" They all yelled in unision as lady kaede jumped up and looked rather grumpy. "What?" She asked annoyed. Then she noticed the look on their faces and saw kagomes arm. "Oh my word! What happened child? How long has lady kagome been in this terrible state?" She asked franticly. Inuyasha shrugged sadly. Kaede frowned and wrapped a bandage with a few healing herbs to get rid of the pain but told them that it was the only thing she could do to help her. They all gasped and inuyashas eyes fell downcast. He looked at kagomes pale face when she said something in her sleep, "Inu-yasha. I'm sorry." Then that she said something confusing, "Daddy please don't go! Open your eyes!" Then she had tears pouring from her eyes. Inuyasha poked her shoulder and she woke up. "H-hi guys." She said smiling feebly. They all smiled and hugged her lightly. Inuyasha of course was blushing and looking away. She motioned for kaede to set her on inuyashas lap. As she did so inuyasha looked even further away from her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to support her. Then they all fell asleep. Kagome who was sat at the fire now started singing inuyashas ears listening for he wasn't actually asleep. "**Daddy daddy please don't leave. The doctors are saying things they don't mean. They don't know what they're talkin about. Sombody hear me out. " **She sang so beautifully. He didn't exactly know why she sang only sad songs. Maybe he would find out one day.


	2. Chapter 2 Kagomes Secret Revealed!

By the way I am very sorry all you kikyo lovers but...I HATE HER CLAY GUTS! She could go die under a rock for all I care! I love kagome better! Anyways love you guys!

At kaedes hut

Kagome was still fast asleep but everyone was else had woken up bright and early! "Is she still asleep?" Sango asked suprised. Inuyasha then commented with, "Well I don't blame her. She was up last night singing to herself." Everyone looked at him a bit confused but also cautious. "Say the lyrics." Miroku told him. "Sure. Daddy daddy please don't leave. The doctors are saying things they don't mean. They don't know what they're talkin about. Somebody hear me out. And she sang another one what went like this, Heaven got another angel the night, you left this world behind. Heaven got a little better the day, it took you from me. I'm missing you tonight, I'll see you again sometime. But for now I'll close my eyes, and dream of heaven tonight." Inuyasha told them. Everyone but miroku had no idea what the lyrics mean't. "I think I need to have a private chat with misstress kagome." He said seriously. Inuyasha made a bit of a face and said, "Ok. But any funny buissness and I'll kick your butt from here to timbuck two!" Miroku chuckled and shook his head. Sango then interuppted, "Inuyasha, I know miroku and that face tells me he's serious about the talk with her. But if anything does happen to make him do anything perverted..." Then she held her hiradicoats in her arms and tapped it. Miroku looked terrified! Then inuyasha did the most idiotic thing ever! He shook kagome a little. Nothing. He shook her a tiny bit harder. Nothing. Quite hard. Still nothing. So he shouted in her ear, "YO WENCH WAKEY WAKEY MRS LAZY!" Then she sat up in a flash and glared inuyasha to hell! "SIT BOY! Geez can't I get** any** sleep around here?" She yelled annoyed. He prayed as he flopped to the ground. Sango sighed as miroku crawled over to her and asked, "Kagome, may I speak with you in private?" She nodded then miroku led her to the waterfall.

At the waterfall

They sat down on a rock as kagome asked him, "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" He sighed and turned to face her. "Kagome, has any drama including your...father happened in your life?" He asked sadly. She gasped as tears came to her eyes. "Please miroku. Don't remind me!" She cried. Miroku gave a sympethetic smile to her and said, "Kagome, please tell me about it. We are your friends and we want to know. Inuyasha is curious, he heard you singing those songs. Would you mind singing them for me?" She took a deep breath shuffling closer to him and started to sing, "**Heaven got another angel the night, you left this world behind. Heaven got better the day, it took you away from me. I'm missing you tonight, I'll see you again sometime. For now I'll close my eyes, and dream of heaven tonight. **And.** Daddy Daddy don't leave. They doctors are saying things they don't mean. They don't know what they're talkin about. Somebody hear me out!**" His eyes were wide open with suprise and amazment. "That was...beautiful! How did you learn to sing like that?" He exclaimed. She blushed and shrugged. "Ok heres the story. I was only 4 at the time, my dad got a job in the army. Whenever he left I always cried. Until one day he was so badly injured he wasn't allowed to work there anymore. Of course me and my mother were happy! But then he got another job...as a doctor. I was now 7. One of the patiants had a really bad sickness, I can't remember the name but anyways, he came home one night, not in his car but in an ambulance with loads of doctors surrounding him and life support. When we asked what was wrong they said he had caught the illness. He was as pale as a fishes belly and as cold as ice. He was bedridden. No job. No work whatsoever. Everything was so far so good then it got even better by my 9th birthday. He had gotten rid of it! We were all happy until 1 year later he got it again. And by the time of my 12th birthday his condition was awful and that was when they turned life support off and I sang the second song when he was squeezing my hand out of pain. And straight after I finished it he died. I burst into tears at his death and his funeral but now I'm used to him not being around. But when the fathers day disco comes my grandpa is always working so I have to watch everyone dance with they're dads, its so sad and I always have flashbacks of my father and what we used to do together. And thats it." She explained then couldn't help but hug into his chest and cry...alot! He did nothing except pat her back in sympathy. "I understand. I lost my father at a very young age too. But why do you sing those songs only at night?" He asked. She wiped her eyes and replied, "Well tomorrow is the anniversary of my dads death so on the two nights before I sing those songs then on the night of his death I sing those while flooding my room with tears." He looked at her wide-eyed and couldn't help but pull her into a warm embrace. She cried on his shoulder. Then once they had finished they walked back to the hut where inuyasha and sango were waiting for them and as soon as he got in they pulled him out again. "So what did she say?" Inuyasha asked worried. Once miroku explained inuyasha had a lump in his throut (DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT!) Sango had tears pouring down her cheeks and miroku had a few tears in his eyes. Then they peaked in through the door and saw her laughing and playing with shippo as if nothing ever happened. "And she tries so hard to hide it all these years." Sango whispered then ran in and hugged her friend crying on her shoulder. Then miroku sat behind sango and patted her shoulder. Kagome motioned for inuyasha to join them but he just hmphed and looked away. Kagome told miroku to drag him over, so he did and beleive me inuyasha took a hissy fit but lost and his face ended up squashed against kagomes. He frowned but gasped as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away then walked out. Her eyes were shimmering as she ran after him.

With inuyasha and kagome

He sat on the grass in front of a river as kagome popped out of no where. "Inuyasha! Hey don't just run off like that!" She cried out of breath. He huffed and looked away from her. "What the hecks wrong with you?" She asked quite annoyed. He sighed and looked downcast, kagome gasped in suprise at his sudden change of mood. "Its just...you act all happy every single day when your heart is full of sadness and dispair. I really wish I could just do something for you!" He explained sadly. He looked up in suprise as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked at the water flowing by and whispered, "My heart is like water. Inside its full of mystery, but I make you see right through it. I can sometimes splash my feelings on you but mostly its well hidden by other things in life." He half closed his eyes and asked, "Like what?" She smiled and said happily, "You. Miroku. Sango. Shippo and everyone else. You all make me happy. You esspecially know how to cheer me up inuyasha. *Sniffle.* Even when I'm mad at you I *sniffle* could never hate you." Inuyasha gasped as she touched his hand and blushed 5 shades of red. "I don't always cheer you up." He said modestly. Kagome gripped his hand a bit tighter when he said this. "What do you mean? *Sniffle.* I always know I'm safe when I'm with you! So don't go saying things like that!" She cried. Inuyasha blushed harder and wrapped an arm round her shoulders to calm her down and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." Then when she was about to speak he put a finger to her lips and slienced her. Then he started to sing quietly, he was actually really good, "**If you find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world, to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light, to guide you. Find out what we're made of. When we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like 1 2 3, I'll be there and I know when I need it I can count on you lik and you'll be there. Cause thats what friends are supposed to do oh yeah. Ooooh. Oooh. Yeah yeah. If your tossin and your turnin but you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song, beside you. And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, everyday I will, remind you. Oh. Find out what we're made of. When we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me lik , I'll be there and I know when I need it I can count on you lik and you'll be there. Cause thats what friends are supposed to do oh yeah. Oooooh. Ooooooh. Yeah yeah. You'll always have my shoulder when you cry yeaahh. I'll never let go, never say goodbyeeee you know you, can count on me like 1 2 3, I'll be there, and I know when I need it I can count on you lik and you'll be there. Cause thats what friends are supposed to do oh yeah. Oooooh. Oooooh. You can count on me cause I can count on you..." **He saw that kagome had fell asleep so he carried her back to kaedes hut. Sango and miroku were still awake though. "Inuyasha, did you hear a boy or man singing just before?" Miroku asked curious. Inuyasha smirked and said, "No. No I didn't now goodnight." Then while miroku and sango were lying down to go to sleep inuyasha whispered to them, "You can count on me..." Then they gasped but fell asleep...

In the morning

Daylight was seeping through the windows and kagome was forced to open her eyes. *Morning huh? Inuyasha! He sang to me last night! I have to tell sango!* She thought as she pulled sango out of the room. "Wow! Oh hey kagome whats up?" Sango whispered tiredly. Kagome looked at her sleepily but said excitedly, "Inuyasha sang to me! And hes good!" Sangos eyes widened at that point and she whispered suprised, "Really? So that was him singing last night!" Kagome looked at her confused and asked what she mean't. "Well me and miroku were just tidying up when we heard a boy singing 'You can count on me like 1 2 3' or something cheesy like that!" She explained quietly. Kagome nodded rapidly. Sango squealed quietly then kagome joined in. "Wait what are we doing? We can finally have a bath in peace and we're jumping like idiots! Quickly, while mirokus asleep grab a towell and some clothes then run to the hot spring." Kagome exclaimed in a whisper. Sango smacked her head and ran to get her stuff then they ran to the bathes. Luckily it was out of earshot so they could speak as loud as they wanted but they couldn't scream obviously! "Ah! This is the best hot spring ever! Don't you agree sango?" Kagome asked happily. Sango nodded then splashed her. "Oh its on!" Kagome challenged and splashed her back. They were laughing and giggling when they heard something in the bushes. "Miroku, is that you?" Sango asked afraid. Then they heard a low growl. "Kagome get in your clothes while I get in mine. Then run for it ok?" Sango whispered to her. Kagome nodded getting out then getting in her clothes sango doing the same. Then they were about to run when something was in the air about to pounce on them! They both screamed as two voices shouted, "SANGO! KAGOME!" It was inuyasha and miroku! Then they warded off the demon and blocked its pass to the girls. "I just need the girls. So if you want your puny lives you should step out of the way." It snarled. But inuyasha and miroku stepped in front of them and inuyasha said, "Over my dead body!" Miroku nodded and attacked him with his staff. But the demon was too fast and whacked him against the wall! "Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. Then he did the windscar but the demon span really fast and made a shell! "WHAT?" Everyone cried. Then the demon laughed and said, "I the all powerful meshinki. Can not be stopped by such weaklings!" Inuyasha growled as miroku was rolling on the floor out of pain. *What do we do now? And why is is after kagome and sango?* Inuyasha thought...


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped!

By the way I am very sorry all you kikyo lovers but...I HATE HER CLAY GUTS! She could go die under a rock for all I care! I love kagome better! Anyways love you guys!

At the hot springs

Miroku had been aided by kagome and was battling with all of his strength. "Listen meshinki! Why do you want kagome and sango?" Inuyasha shouted annoyed. Meshinki chuckled and asked teasingly, "And why should I tell **you**?" Miroku growled as inuyasha yelled, "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU!" Then he bopped him on the head when he was supposed to knock him out, instead meshinki turned into a small beaver demon? "Please, spare me! Have mercy!" He cried. Inuyasha looked at him dissapointed and confused. "So this is another pervert huh? Maybe we could take him along, after we get some answers?" Miroku suggested. Kagome and sango were mortified because then miroku would have a partner in crime! Inuyasha nodded and picked him up by the collor. "So who are you working for?" Sango asked. Meshinki sighed and told them, "A man by the name Naraku. He told me if I didn't steal the girls from you he would make me perish!" They all gasped and clenched their fists. "I so want to kill him right now!" Kagome said annoyed heading for a...bush? Inuyasha held her back as they all agreed that they would let meshinki join them. "Oh thank you! You won't regret it I promise!" He cried happily. But sango whispered to kagome, "I'm regreting it already." Kagome nodded as they walked back to the village.

At the village

They were just disscussing the argument together when they heard screams coming from the village. They were all listening in wonder when they heard someone shout, "ITS NARAKU! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" They all grimaced as inuyasha walked outside and saw he village on fire! "Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked stepping out with him. "This is mine and sangos battle your too injured to fight, you keep kagome and shippo and that weird dude safe ok?" Inuyasha told him then called for sango and ran into battle. Miroku headed back inside as kagome asked him what was wrong but he just shook his head. Shippo was talking to meshinki asking about his relatioship with naraku. "He has 16 jewell shards." Meshinki told him. Shippo told kagome who dropped to her knees. "Kagome!" Miroku cried. "Kagome whats wrong?" He continued then he heard her whisper, "Daddy..don't go." Miroku then knew what was happening. Naraku was making her remember her fathers death! "Kagome you have to fight back! You can do it!" Miroku was shouting shaking her.

*^*^*Flashback Time*^*^*

_**Mr. Higurashi was lying in his bed. Kagome holding his hand to calm him down. Her mother was crying for she knew he was in a lot of pain. Then kagome started singing a song that made him grow calm and smile, "Daddy Daddy, don't leave. The doctors are saying things they don't mean. They don't know what they're talkin about. Sombody hear me out!" And after seeing her face for one final time he closed his eyes and died. Kagome gasped and shook him. "Daddy? Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Don't leave me!" She cried as her mother patted her shoulder. That was the worst moment of her life...**_

*^*^*Flashback Time Over*^*^*

Then she screamed and fell onto miroku. "Kagome!" He cried. Then she came to her senses and sat up. "Miro-ku?" She whispered. Miroku then told her franticly, "Kagome! Listen to me that was a long long time ago! You couldn't do anything about it! So please don't remember that scene in your life! Think of us!" She gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks. Miroku knew she didn't want to. "I-I love my dad! Where is he?" She cried. Miroku looked at her confused. "He's here I can sense him!" She continued. Miroku looked where kagome was looking and saw...her father. "Daddy..." She whispered. Miroku gasped as she stood up and staggered to the window and shouted, "Daddy!" Then the man that was her father looked over and saw kagome. "Kagome!" He cried and ran into the hut. Kagome wrapped her arms round him and cuddled him to high heavens! Miroku smiled. But it didn't last long because he saw him hold a dagger to her back. "KAGOME GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He yelled then to her suprise he pushed her out of the way and he got stabbed in the back instead of her! "Miroku? Miroku!" She cried and aided him singing. "Miroku please don't leave. My daddy did something he don't mean. He don't know what hes doing. Please can you hear me?" Then he gasped because he knew that tune, she was singing her own song for him. Then he summoned the strength to live. She had put herbs and badages around his wound. "Are you alright?" She asked crying. He nodded smiling painfully. She sighed out of relif but stood next to the man who she thought as her father. "Who are you?" She asked sadly. Then he smirked and started to grow long black hair...

With inuyasha and sango

Sango had been badly injured and inuyasha told her to go back to the hut and rest. While she was walking back to the hut she remembered inuyashas worried face as he told her and smiled. When she walked through the door she saw miroku injured lying on the floor and kagome in narakus grasp! Then as she was about to run out naraku grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Oh no this was just a distraction!" Sango cried then shouted to inuyasha, "INUYASHA HELP US THATS JUST A PUPPET!" Inuyasha heard and sliced right through and saw it was just a puppet. Then ran to the hut, but it was too little too late for the two girls and naraku were already headed for his hideout! "Kagome! Sango!" He yelled then saw miroku lying motionless on the wooden floor and ran to get kaede. "Huh? What is the matter child?" She asked the breathless hayou who grabbed her and took her back to the hut and pointed to miroku. "Oh my! What happened to get this stab wound child?" She asked miroku who was now awake. Inuyasha gasped when he heard stab. "Miroku?" He whispered. Miroku then told them in a lot of pain, "Kagome-WHIMPER- was about to be stabbed by an immit-WHIMPER-ation of her father but I-WHIMPER-pushed her out of the way-WHIMPER- and got stabbed in the process!" Kaede aided him straight away! Inuyasha looked at miroku in shock as he was helped. Kaede would give a few gasps and ouches every once in a while but not alot. "Is he going to be alright?" Inuyasha asked desperatly once she was done. She nodded chuckling. "Whats so funny?" He asked annoyed. Kaede smiled and said, "You have grown feelings inuyasha. Ye who never trusted a living soul has grown to love a human girl and care for others." Inuyasha blushed 10000 shades of red! (Lol!) "What do you mean by love a human girl?" He asked nervously. She laughed and said, "Well ye do love lady kagome don't you?" Inuyasha then blushed harder if possible and stuttered, "W-what. I-I. Why." Kaede laughed harder and nodded. "Ye does. And the monk will be better within a day." She told him. Inuyasha then nodded and went to mirokus side. "Hey buddy. You ok?" He asked. Miroku opened his eyes and said, "Inuayasha? Oh hey. I'm fine, wheres kagome and sango?" He was looking around him franticly. Inuyasha sighed and patted his shoulder and motioned him to look at him. "I'll tell you the truth. They were kidnapped by naraku." He said sadly as the monk jumped up and ran out. "HEY MIROKU!" He shouted as he ran in front of him. Miroku tried to get past him but it failed. "I need to save sango!" He cried and fell to his knees. Inuyasha got on one knee and said to him, "You love her.-Miroku nods shyly- We will save them. I promise." Miroku nodded again as inuyasha helped him back to the hut.

At narakus hideout

Kagome and sango were trapped in a cave. "Where are we?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged looking around. Kagome stood up and saw a crack in the wall then peaked through it. She saw naraku getting a ice-cream scoop? Oh no he wanted her eyes and sangos brain! Ew! "We need to get out of here! Narakus planning to steal my eyes so he can see the jewell shards an he wants your brain because your good at making up plans!" Kagome told her making a face. Sango made sick sound effects which made kagome giggle. Just then footsteps started tapping down the staircase, then naraku popped out and said evily, "Are you ready to be cleaned out?" Sango looked at him as if he just said he had just licked her knickers. Kagome covered sango and shook her head. "No you stupid creep. Your not going anywhere near us!" She cried shaking slightly. Naraku chuckled then dissapeared then reapeared right in front of them! They screamed as kagome slapped him and pulled sangos hand out of the cave. But naraku did his invisable man thing again and kagome fell into his grip. "Ouch! You mind pulling my hair! Ew you look as ugly as chuck noris up close!" She said annoyed and in a bossy tone but naraku held a knife to her neck. "Kagome!" Sango cried as kagura grabbed a hold of her own arms (sangos arms.) Kanna then appeared behind them and started sucking there souls from them, but luckily myoga , for once had went with them and told them to eat a sort of berry that he found in inuyasha forest and it would help lock their souls inside of them. He said it would only last for a day and night so they had until tomorrow to come up with a plan. They ate it and finally naraku gave up and locked them up in a dungon (DONT KNOW TO SPELL IT!) They were both sitting there wishing they had better minds so that they could think of something. It was already 11:50, they had ten minutes to come up with something before they would become ugly and thick headed. (You get it? R&R if you do.) Then kagome thought, *Inuyasha! Miroku! Hurry please!* But it was too late. The clock had struck twelve! In a few hours they would be toast! They really hoped the boys would hurry so they would live!

With inuyasha and miroku

Miroku had fully recovered and they were now on their way to narakus hideout. Miroku had a flashback of something sango told him.

*^*^*Flashback Time*^*^*

_**He was just sitting there trying to get some sleep after the big battle that morning, when sango rushed over and pulled him out of the room. "What do you want?" He asked quite annoyed. Then he saw sango smiling excitedly and asked why. "Inuyasha can sing!" She sqealed. Miroku looked at her very confused looking in at the frustrated hanyou who was being tortured by the man touching his ears. "Do you mean the inuyasha we know? Or is there another one out there?" Miroku asked as a joke. "Nope our iuyasha. The boy or man we heard singing last night..was him singing to kagome!" She whispered excitedly. Miroku was shocked no astonished in fact. *Inuyasha? Sing? Ok I'm going to bed!* He thought tiredly walking away with his hand on his head.**_

*^*^*Flashback Time Over*^*^*

He looked at inuyasha and asked, "Inuyasha, can you sing for me?" Inuyasha looked confused and mortified. "What do you want me to do something embarressing like that for?" He asked sternly. Miroku shook his head and patted his shoulder then said, "You done it for kagome didn't you? So do it for me." Inuyasha sighed because he knew he would never win. "Fine, its only the chorus though! Ehem. _**Darling. What is on your mi-i-i-nd? Yeah, normally I'd try to run. And I might even wanna hide. Cause I never knew what I wanted, till I looked into your eyes. So am I in this alone? What I'm lookin for aside. Is that you feel how I feel for you. Oh baby please don't let me go. Oh baby please don't let me go. Oh baby please don't let me go oh no. Please don't let me go. Oh baby no no no no..." **_Inuyasha sang his head full of..kagome? However miroku was wide eyed, in fact his eyes were so wide it looked as if they could pop out at any minute! "OMG! OMG! OMG! Can you sing or what?" He cried out in disbelif. Inuyasha blushed out of embarressment. Then miroku made it awkward by asking, "Who were you singing it for?" Inuyasha blushed and fehed. "N-nobody!" He stuttered. Miroku smiled and patted his back then said, "Inuyasha, you have changed. You used to hate me. You remember that don't you?-Inuyasha nods feeling guilty- Well hopefully you like me now right? So you can tell me if you want? Or who were you thinking of when you were singing? You can trust me. And you can count on me..." Inuyasha gasped realising that he could so he whispered going red, "Kagome..." Miroku smiled and nodded then told him, "Inuyasha, you love her." Then inuyasha did a double take and cried out, " No I don't!" Then miroku squeezed his shoulder tighter and said warmly, "Inuyasha, you can't lie to yourself nevermind other people. I mean you'll obviously lie to other people about who you love, but please don't do it to yourself." Inuyasha looked down his face going redder and redder as he asked the question in his mind, *Do I love kagome?* Then he realised he did! Then he said, "Thanks miroku. I think you have made me realise that...I do." Miroku looked at him shocked and patted him on the head annoying inuyasha thouroughly. "Miroku stop it! He said when miroku pulled him along because he had heard sango scream...


	4. Chapter 4 The New Jewell!

By the way I am very sorry all you kikyo lovers but...I HATE HER CLAY GUTS! She could go die under a rock for all I care! I love kagome better! Anyways love you guys!

At narakus hideout

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444

It was 12:00 and time to die! They had been digging an escaped tunnel for the 10 minutes they had left on earth, but it was about as deep as a flower pot and about as wide as a dinnerplate. So basicly it was useless. They thought he might of forgotten about them but no such luck, it was dot on 12:00 when naraku appeared out of nowhere and grabbed their wrists then took them to a dark and damp room with only the flicker of a candle and that didn't help much either. Then sango was pulled onto a white and ancient looking table out of no-where and she screamed high heavens, "MIROKU!" And she struggled to get out of his grasp...

With inuyasha and miroku

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

They were outiside narakus hideout and figuring out where they were when they heard sango scream again but this time they could tell what she was screaming. "MIROKU!" She was screaming it over and over again miroku getting madder but his stomach was doing flips. And without thinking he started racing to the mountains! When they got there they saw sango bleeding on her forehead and kagome standing in the corner weeping whispering inuyashas name over and over again. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said touched. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome cried then ran over and hugged him. "Inuyasha thank you for coming m-my dad is here! Hes going to kill me and sango!" She whimpered into his chest. His heart was bouncing as she snuggled deeper into his now wet kimono. Then she looked up at him, her eyes were all red and puffy from all her crying. "Why are you all red? Are you blushing?" She asked suprised but still sobbing furiously! He turned more red as she blushed a bit herself. She just looked over at sango who was now awake and blushing a deep shade of red as miroku carried her to them bridal style. "We heard you shouting miroku's name you know?" Inuyasha told her tauntingly as she hid her her face in mirokus robes so that they wouldn't see her blushing..more. Inuyasha was still holing onto kagome and kagome to him, inuyasha growled as a man stepped out of the shadows. "Daddy, why?" Kagome whispered tears sprouting to her eyes once again. Inuyasha clutched her tighter as she tried to go to him screaming daddy over and over. Kagome wouldn't calm down so he did anything that would stop her, he held her to himself and hugged her. She then blushed but wrapped her arms round his middle and cried on him. Miroku caught his eye and smirked at him but inuyasha blushed deeper until he heard kagome whisper to him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She reapeated herself until she felt inuyasha hug her tighter signalling for her to stop and that it was ok, so she stopped but hugged him tighter. Inuyasha growled at the man that was apparently kagomes father. "Who are you?!" The man stepped out of the shadows and lifted his head up so they could see his eyes, they were empty and sad. He didn't respond. "ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha shouted at him not taking any pity for him, kagome knew this couldn't be her father, could it? No, he was always such a kind and fun man, never got sick of playing imagination games with her and souta. When he died no-one could bare it, kagome and souta had been upstairs cuddling each other for the next week, they couldn't eat anything and they couldn't sleep, they refused to go outside or go to school. So this couldn't possibly be him! Then naraku popped out of nowhere and stood next to the man. "This is the real Mr. Higurashi, I have just made him exactly the same as kohaku. I have wiped out all the bad memories of dying in hospital and...kagomes song." As soon as he said that kagome could have killed him, but she just seriously injured him.(A;N:LOL! Sorry on with the story!) She shot away from inuyasha and once she had grabbed her arrows and bow she fired countless ones at him. "YOU FREAK!" She screamed as everyone else watched in horror and her and naraku had a battle, inuyasha was frozen, he couldn't believe it. Naraku had scratched kagomes side but her love for her father was strong! "YOU..." She grabbed her bow and an arrow. "...ARE..." She powered it up with her miko powers on the bow. "...DEAD!" She shot the arrow at full force and it hit naraku with a big explosion of pink and black. When everyone was out of the hideout they looked back at it from a distance. "What are those colours?" Sango asked amazed as the two colours collided and made a swirl in the air. "I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about it." Inuyasha replied holding his robe of the fire rat around kagome tighter, kagome was too dazed to notice. '_My dad...is alive? AND UNDER NARAKUS CONTROLL?!_' She thought and didn't seem to see the colourful sight, once it was over kagome fell to her knees. "Kagome!" Everyone called panicingly as she held her face in her hands and began to sob. Inuyasha wrapped an arm round her shoulders and rubbed the shoulder where his hand was, kagome blushed and shoved her face into his shoulder. Miroku smiled knowingly what sango noticed and wondered why.

Back at kaedes hut

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

After the major incident kagome had just been staring into space, obviously thinking about her father. "So ye say that the usual colours of the shikon no tama collided after naraku was shot with one of misstress kagomes arrows yes?" Kaede asked while looking at their own jewell shards. The others nodded apart from kagome who was sitting on a rock outside of the hut not having any plans of joining them. "Yeah whats that about kaede?" Inuyasha asked full of worry for kagome but tried to hide it, kaede thought hard for a moment before giving her explanation. "Maybe it was because naraku nearly has all of the jewell shards correct? Well if he is evil enough he can make an annonomus dark light but when kagomes arrow hit him and the jewell the colours were mixed in the explosion and made...something else." Everyone was curious now, they were twiddling their thumbs and biting their lips viciously. "We all saw it, but kagome didn't. She was too caught up about the big news about her father. I'm gonna go see her." Inuyasha said taking a quick glance at miroku who winked, that made him growl and rush out of the hut. Sango noticed all of the things that they did and was beyond confused and creeped out now. "Miroku?" She said suddenly, miroku looked over at her. "Hmm?" Sango knew he probably wouldn't tell her unless she bared his children or something but she continued. "Whats up with you and inuyasha? Yesterday when you found us you were smiling at him when he was comforting kagome as if you knew something. And just there you winked at him. Whats the deal, are you gay?" Miroku hesitated but then laughed until he cried and once he had gotten over it whispered the secret in her ear. She gasped then giggled. "I knew it!" Miroku shook his head and laughed too.

With inuyasha and kagome

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Kagome was angry, sad, depressed, confused. Just like when her dad died. She wasn't with anyone, she didn't talk to anyone she just sat there. That was until she heard movement beside her. Inuyasha. "Kagome, you ok? I know its really shocking and sad news but sango also deals with it. Kagome, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He told her, at that point she was at the verge of crying but she gasped and blushed instead while looking at him, then he continued. "And sango, miroku, kaede and shippo, maybe even kirara! But the point is." Then he moved before he thought and kissed her on the forehead then finished. "Your not alone." He said then walked off into the hut. Kagome was beyond amazed now. '_Inuyasha just...kissed me!_' She thought whilst making her way back to the hut aswell for it was getting dark.

Back at kaedes hut

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Everyone was sitting around a fire when kagome came in. There was a long awkward pause before she spoke. "Hey guys!" She said in her usual cheerful tone, everyone stared shocked before nodding. "It was getting late so I came in. Inuyasha can I s-i-t next to you? See I am smart." Then she giggled making inuyasha melt and blush when she sat next to him. Everyone was chatting about what kaede was talking about. "So what do you think its created?" Miroku asked turning all serious. Everyone shrugged until they heard people scream and they saw a demon running around the village. "The Romaji Jewell! Give me the Romaji jewell!" It was a snake demon, it was slithering around the town killing people and damaging huts. "NO WAY!" They all shouted in disbelif but they couldn't doubt it once they saw her. A small girl running down the dirt paths of the village claiming that she didn't have it. "It looks like..." Inuyasha started and kagome finished. "...Me..."


	5. Chapter 5 The Strange Girl!

By the way I am very sorry all you kikyo lovers but...I HATE HER CLAY GUTS! She could go die under a rock for all I care! I love kagome better! Anyways love you guys!

At narakus hideout

4444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444

It was 12:00 and time to die! They had been digging an escaped tunnel for the 10 minutes they had left on earth, but it was about as deep as a flower pot and about as wide as a dinnerplate. So basicly it was useless. They thought he might of forgotten about them but no such luck, it was dot on 12:00 when naraku appeared out of nowhere and grabbed their wrists then took them to a dark and damp room with only the flicker of a candle and that didn't help much either. Then sango was pulled onto a white and ancient looking table out of no-where and she screamed high heavens, "MIROKU!" And she struggled to get out of his grasp...

With inuyasha and miroku

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

They were outiside narakus hideout and figuring out where they were when they heard sango scream again but this time they could tell what she was screaming. "MIROKU!" She was screaming it over and over again miroku getting madder but his stomach was doing flips. And without thinking he started racing to the mountains! When they got there they saw sango bleeding on her forehead and kagome standing in the corner weeping whispering inuyashas name over and over again. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said touched. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome cried then ran over and hugged him. "Inuyasha thank you for coming m-my dad is here! Hes going to kill me and sango!" She whimpered into his chest. His heart was bouncing as she snuggled deeper into his now wet kimono. Then she looked up at him, her eyes were all red and puffy from all her crying. "Why are you all red? Are you blushing?" She asked suprised but still sobbing furiously! He turned more red as she blushed a bit herself. She just looked over at sango who was now awake and blushing a deep shade of red as miroku carried her to them bridal style. "We heard you shouting miroku's name you know?" Inuyasha told her tauntingly as she hid her her face in mirokus robes so that they wouldn't see her blushing..more. Inuyasha was still holing onto kagome and kagome to him, inuyasha growled as a man stepped out of the shadows. "Daddy, why?" Kagome whispered tears sprouting to her eyes once again. Inuyasha clutched her tighter as she tried to go to him screaming daddy over and over. Kagome wouldn't calm down so he did anything that would stop her, he held her to himself and hugged her. She then blushed but wrapped her arms round his middle and cried on him. Miroku caught his eye and smirked at him but inuyasha blushed deeper until he heard kagome whisper to him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She reapeated herself until she felt inuyasha hug her tighter signalling for her to stop and that it was ok, so she stopped but hugged him tighter. Inuyasha growled at the man that was apparently kagomes father. "Who are you?!" The man stepped out of the shadows and lifted his head up so they could see his eyes, they were empty and sad. He didn't respond. "ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha shouted at him not taking any pity for him, kagome knew this couldn't be her father, could it? No, he was always such a kind and fun man, never got sick of playing imagination games with her and souta. When he died no-one could bare it, kagome and souta had been upstairs cuddling each other for the next week, they couldn't eat anything and they couldn't sleep, they refused to go outside or go to school. So this couldn't possibly be him! Then naraku popped out of nowhere and stood next to the man. "This is the real Mr. Higurashi, I have just made him exactly the same as kohaku. I have wiped out all the bad memories of dying in hospital and...kagomes song." As soon as he said that kagome could have killed him, but she just seriously injured him.(A;N:LOL! Sorry on with the story!) She shot away from inuyasha and once she had grabbed her arrows and bow she fired countless ones at him. "YOU FREAK!" She screamed as everyone else watched in horror and her and naraku had a battle, inuyasha was frozen, he couldn't believe it. Naraku had scratched kagomes side but her love for her father was strong! "YOU..." She grabbed her bow and an arrow. "...ARE..." She powered it up with her miko powers on the bow. "...DEAD!" She shot the arrow at full force and it hit naraku with a big explosion of pink and black. When everyone was out of the hideout they looked back at it from a distance. "What are those colours?" Sango asked amazed as the two colours collided and made a swirl in the air. "I don't know but I don't have a good feeling about it." Inuyasha replied holding his robe of the fire rat around kagome tighter, kagome was too dazed to notice. '_My dad...is alive? AND UNDER NARAKUS CONTROLL?!_' She thought and didn't seem to see the colourful sight, once it was over kagome fell to her knees. "Kagome!" Everyone called panicingly as she held her face in her hands and began to sob. Inuyasha wrapped an arm round her shoulders and rubbed the shoulder where his hand was, kagome blushed and shoved her face into his shoulder. Miroku smiled knowingly what sango noticed and wondered why.

Back at kaedes hut

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

After the major incident kagome had just been staring into space, obviously thinking about her father. "So ye say that the usual colours of the shikon no tama collided after naraku was shot with one of misstress kagomes arrows yes?" Kaede asked while looking at their own jewell shards. The others nodded apart from kagome who was sitting on a rock outside of the hut not having any plans of joining them. "Yeah whats that about kaede?" Inuyasha asked full of worry for kagome but tried to hide it, kaede thought hard for a moment before giving her explanation. "Maybe it was because naraku nearly has all of the jewell shards correct? Well if he is evil enough he can make an annonomus dark light but when kagomes arrow hit him and the jewell the colours were mixed in the explosion and made...something else." Everyone was curious now, they were twiddling their thumbs and biting their lips viciously. "We all saw it, but kagome didn't. She was too caught up about the big news about her father. I'm gonna go see her." Inuyasha said taking a quick glance at miroku who winked, that made him growl and rush out of the hut. Sango noticed all of the things that they did and was beyond confused and creeped out now. "Miroku?" She said suddenly, miroku looked over at her. "Hmm?" Sango knew he probably wouldn't tell her unless she bared his children or something but she continued. "Whats up with you and inuyasha? Yesterday when you found us you were smiling at him when he was comforting kagome as if you knew something. And just there you winked at him. Whats the deal, are you gay?" Miroku hesitated but then laughed until he cried and once he had gotten over it whispered the secret in her ear. She gasped then giggled. "I knew it!" Miroku shook his head and laughed too.

With inuyasha and kagome

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

Kagome was angry, sad, depressed, confused. Just like when her dad died. She wasn't with anyone, she didn't talk to anyone she just sat there. That was until she heard movement beside her. Inuyasha. "Kagome, you ok? I know its really shocking and sad news but sango also deals with it. Kagome, I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He told her, at that point she was at the verge of crying but she gasped and blushed instead while looking at him, then he continued. "And sango, miroku, kaede and shippo, maybe even kirara! But the point is." Then he moved before he thought and kissed her on the forehead then finished. "Your not alone." He said then walked off into the hut. Kagome was beyond amazed now. '_Inuyasha just...kissed me!_' She thought whilst making her way back to the hut aswell for it was getting dark.

Back at kaedes hut

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888

Everyone was sitting around a fire when kagome came in. There was a long awkward pause before she spoke. "Hey guys!" She said in her usual cheerful tone, everyone stared shocked before nodding. "It was getting late so I came in. Inuyasha can I s-i-t next to you? See I am smart." Then she giggled making inuyasha melt and blush when she sat next to him. Everyone was chatting about what kaede was talking about. "So what do you think its created?" Miroku asked turning all serious. Everyone shrugged until they heard people scream and they saw a demon running around the village. "The Romaji Jewell! Give me the Romaji jewell!" It was a snake demon, it was slithering around the town killing people and damaging huts. "NO WAY!" They all shouted in disbelif but they couldn't doubt it once they saw her. A small girl running down the dirt paths of the village claiming that she didn't have it. "It looks like..." Inuyasha started and kagome finished. "...Me..."


End file.
